Land of the Dawn: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Fanfiction)
by Grngr
Summary: The heroes are emulated to form a legendary story.


Mobile Legends Fanfiction Troll hahah

WARNING: Short Chapters, this fic doesn't really have a plot, just random ideas bc of boredom but hey I hope it could be interesting until the end so I keep on writing lol ENGLISH NOT MY MAIN LANGUAGE AND THIS PART IS NOT EDITED SO BEWARE

HERO: Granger, the Marksman

He likes killing.

He saves his bullet to kill people.

And he doesn't care if they are innocent or not.

What he really cares is the smell of blood after he pulled the trigger.

It was more than enough, it's like an addiction, that he wants to satisfy every single day of his life.

"**I want more guns,"** he hissed when he came back to the underground. Alucard, his comrade, looked at him, examining his actions, **"Don't you feel tired already? You must have killed many. The client just called a while ago, mission accomplished,"** he reminded his friend.

Even if this guy is a demon, he has a friend, well, they have the same past, like they started as orphans first until someone came and trained them to be one of the demon assassins. **"There's one left, and I am not yet satisfied with my work."** he told his friend.

"**Oh, you still have the spirit."** he commented and watched his friend preparing himself for a war he just declared. **"Someone shot me,"** he continued. **"Someone shot you? Are you sure?"** Alucard was surprised for he knew that his friend is the greatest Marksman he ever met, **"Yes, I have patched up the wound but I'm really mad that someone could shot me. I didn't see it coming," **he explained**, "I can't believe that she is still alive."** he continued but Alucard could feel his friend's wrath, and it is not something to shrug it off.

It is not a good idea to let him go with that kind of wrath, it's like he might do something bad that is against on the law of the guild. Uranus, their grandmaster, always warned them to abide the rules and what Granger might do right now could break it.

"**I thought Dyrroth killed her ten years ago."** he continued.

"**Who are you talking about?"** Alucard don't have any ideas who might it be.

"**I met Lesley while I'm on the mission. She shot me in my leg, I couldn't do anything. Literally, I was in shocked at her appearance. Who would've thought that someone died from ten years ago came back? I thought I was only hallucinating but the shot of my leg made me realized that it is real."** he finished preparing everything, **"I wanted to talk to her, to believe that she's real but she shot me, I know that my appearance has changed but one can tell that I am still the same ten years ago. She knew that I played guns and I have a passion of being a Marksman,"** he opened his violin, it is not a special violin, it can be a destructive violin, Granger is not only a Marksman, but he is a musician, and being a musician during a battle could lull his enemies into a great defeat. It is his special skill.

"**Lesley, your special friend. I suppose, my guess is right? The one you said that you can't defeat ten years ago until someone killed her."**

"**She is greater than me when it comes of handling guns, even if the enemies has gotten away, she has this special skill that will throw bullets out of sight. I can't do that,"** and he repeated, **"I could never do that,"**

"**But why would you kill her? Why haunt her now? She's your friend right? A special friend."**

"**Because we made a promise to each other ten years ago,"** and he sighed heavily but his eyes are glistening of passion of murdering someone.

"**Now that she's here, I don't want her to put me away as the greatest Marksman. I killed Layla already, I should hold that title forever. And I am not letting anyone steal that away. Even if she's my friend, not that she joined alliance and pledged her loyalty to a guild where Grock was in, I won't let her steal my position. This is only and will be my path and I will not handling it to everyone, even if death of my bullets will kill me."**


End file.
